gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force (weekly) 12
Action Force #12 was released on 17th May 1987. Original material Rigged! Part Two A news presenter details how Action Force attacked an oil rig in the North Sea and has been accused of malicious assault by the rig's owner, Destro. She notes that unlike the S.A.S. Action Forcre are not answerable to the British government but operate internationally. She introduces Elwyn Jones, Member of Parliament for Llatwon in south Wales, who has been the biggest critic of Action Force. He argues that their lack of concern for private property is just what he warned about. At Action Force's London base Trent watches the broadcast with Alpine and Bazooka. Trent curses Jones and Bazooka deduces that they were set up when information was leaked via Farouk. Trent tells them that with all the media attention no rescue attempt can be made for the time being. However a glider is drifting across the North Sea. The broadcast continues as Jones details recent incidents including "riots in Morocco", "pitched battles in the Florida Everglades" and "several incidents in the very heart of London!" , and & Quick Kick lands on the rig and knocks out a Cobra Trooper, then heads to the cell and frees the other Action Force members. Meanwhile the news presenter suggests Jones is too harsh and asks about the saving of the Eiffel Tower. But Jones responds that until the public has a clearer idea of Action Force's activities he will not let their achievements stop him calling for their disbandment. And he repeats his question "Who takes responsibility for Action Force?" On the rig the Action Force team overpowers several more troopers. Back on the broadcast Jones declares that if Action Force are as law abiding as they claim, they will not attempt to escape the rig but will instead await the full process of the law. If they do stage a jailbreak it will confirm his accusations. Destro changes channel to see the Action Force members boarding the Tomahawk and escaping. He notes that their freedom has cost them their credibility and the media will force them to operate within the strict letter of the law. "For once, Action Force... you have lost!" Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * This story was later reprinted in G.I. Joe Comics Magazine #8. * Elwyn Jones shares a name with a real-life politician, although he had retired by 1987. Reprinted material Eleven pages of "Snake-Eyes: The Origin" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #26. Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on Wild Bill, here given the birthplace of "Hull, England". Mail Call! The letters page continues to print letters about the early issues. Combat Colin After his latest application to join Action Force is rejected, Combat Colin advertises for a side-kick and receives several applicants (including Captain Wally, Snail-Man and Macho Man) but a very keen man uses a grenade to dispose of the rest and take the spot. His name is Semi-Automatic Steve.Strip available online at Combat Colin - Webstrips: Steve's debut! Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the A.W.E. Striker and Stinger. Errors * Items of note *In a survey of readers published in issue #22, the cover of this issue was voted "Favourite cover", winning by a single vote majority. Footnotes Action Force 12